Take Me Out Konoha
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Take Me Out versi Konoha? Gimana ya? Oc ditutup. Silahkan baca. Chap 4 : Secment 4 : Ending. COMPLETE.
1. Pencarian OC

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Banyak deh! Tapi yang penting NO SASUSAKU!!**

**Genre : Parody / Romance**

**Langue : Indonesian**

**TAKE ME OUT KONOHA**

**Pengumuman! Pengumuman!**

**Sedang dicari OC! Semuanya wanita. Oc ini adalah menjadi :**

**Yuanita**

**Meike Rose (peramal cinta)**

**Dan cewek-cewek buat peserta take me out konoha.**

**Yang daftar bakal langsung dipilih, jadi, siapa cepat dia dapat.**

**Caranya gampang, Cuma mereview cerita ini dan ketik,**

**Nama :**

**Umur : (20-40 tahun)**

**Ciri-ciri fisik :**

**Pengen jadi siapa :**

**(Kalo jadi peserta Take Me Out Konoha) **

**Nama : **

**Umur : (20-40 tahun)**

**Ciri-ciri fisik :**

**Paling suka chara siapa di naruto :**

**Kenapa suka sama chara itu :**

**Sifat :**

**Disini OC-OC gak bakalan dapet pasangan. Mereka Cuma jadi peramai doang.**

**Mau daftar?**


	2. Secment 1

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Banyak deh! Tapi yang penting, NO SASUSAKU!!**

**Genre : Parody/Romance**

**Langue : Indonesian**

**.**

**TAKE ME OUT KONOHA**

* * *

"Ready?"

"3.. 2.. 1…"

"Actioon!"

* * *

Intro musik TMO pun mulai terdengar,

"Inilah, _host_ kita yang bakal bawa acara ini dari awal sampai akhir!"

Musik mulai terdengar lagi, sebuah pintu mulai terangkat perlahan-lahan.

Satu sosok wanita cantik nan imut (?) dan satu laki-laki gagah nan ganteng(?) muncul dari balik pintu itu.

Yang wanita berambut oranye sepinggang, memakai jepitan coklat batangan. Memakai baju terusan, gaun putih selutut dan tanpa lengan. Memakai sepatu hak tinggi dengan warna senada dengan bajunya.

Yang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang. Memakai jas berwarna coklat.

"Inilah.. Melody dan Beetho!"

Kedua orang ini saling tebar pesona dengan amat sangat lebay sampai jungkir balik (?).

"Ok semua! Siap buat liat cewek-cewek manis kita di episode kali ini??" Tanya Melody kepada semua penonton yang Cuma sepuluh orang (Niat dibuat gak sih acaranya?).

"YAA!" Penonton yang Cuma sepuluh orang ini pun pada teriak-teriak.

Beetho mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Oke, ayo kita panggil 21 peserta kitaa!"

Cewek-cewek langsung pada nurunin tangga dengan berpasang-pasangan. Mereka melewati Melody dan Beetho dengan tampang centil dan manja.

Setelah semua cewek udah pada nempatin podium masing-masing, "Em.. Melody, apa kita tidak lupa sesuatu?" Tanya Beetho pada Melody yang cengo ngeliat penonton yang ampun dikitnya.

"Ah.. Eh.. Iya deh, kelihatannya kita lupa sesuatu," Melody baru sadar dan langsung ngejawab,

"Enak saja ya kalian melupakan kami!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang Melody dan Beetho.

Melody dan Beetho saling berpandangan lalu menengok ke belakang, "Sastra! Maaf telah melupakanmu!" Teriak mereka serempak kepada cewek berambut hitam panjang sebahu, bermata dark chocolate, memakai kacamata dan memakai baju serba hitam.

"Oh.. Jadi kalian tidak meminta maaf padaku hah?!" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Sastra.

Cewek tinggi,berkulit putih,berambut hitam panjang dan sedikit ikal, serta lumayan gemuk.

"Maafkan kami Madam Marisa!" Seru Melody dan Beetho barengan.

"Ya sudah, sebagai permohonan maaf, kita kasih waktu kalian buat cincong dulu lah," Kata Beetho pasrah.

"Hm! Gitu dong!" Sastra tersenyum senang, "Lalu? Madam Marisa, kira-kira berapa pasangan yang ada malam ini?" Tanya Sastra penasaran,

"Hm.. Menurut saya sih dua atau tiga pasangan saja sudah cukup," Jawab Madam Marisa,

"Yang bener tiga kak!" Teriak anak kecil rambut item pendek acak kadul, mata sayu tapi gokil (?), kulit kuning dan kurang gizi, tapi lumayan tinggi lah. Lumayan ngalahin tiang listrik. Hehe…

"Oh.. Kita lihat saja ya nanti Kira." Kata Sastra pada anak kecil tsb.

"Ya sudah, kembali ke Melody dan Beetho!" Kata Sastra,

Kamera mengarah kearah mereka. "Em.. Baiklah, ini pria _single _pertama kita!"

Lagu mulai terdengar. Pria itu mulai terlihat dari balik pintu yang perlahan-lahan naik keatas.

Pria itu mulai berjalan menuju tengah panggung, menuju Melody dan Beetho.

"_Kres.. Kres.._" Terdengar dia sedang mengunyah kripik kentang.

Melody dan Beetho langsung _sweetdrop _barengan sama peserta lainnya.

"A.. E.. Bisa kamu kenalin diri kamu siapa?" Tanya Beetho mencoba gak ilfil sama cowok itu.

"_Kres.. _Nama gue Chouji, umur gue 28 taon. Pekerjaan gue sebagai koki," Jawab Chouji masih sambil makan kripik kentangnya.

"Eee… Kalo gitu.. Sekarang tentukan pilihan kalian _ladies_," Suruh Melody,

Dengan cepat semua lampu di podium mati. Berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Ooo… Maafkan kami Chouji-kun, jodoh anda tidak ada di sini," Kata Beetho mencoba menenangkan Chouji yang _shock _berat.

"Silahkan keluar dari sini dan bertemu dengan Sas, teman kami." Usir Beetho sehalus mungkin,

Chouji berjalan kearah tangga dan melambai-lambaikan _snack _kripik kentangnya.

* * *

"O.. O.. O.. Kasihan sekali kamu Chouji-kun. Bagaimana perasaan anda sekarang?" Tanya Sastra dengan muka sok sedih.

"Biasa aja sih ya, gue yakin cewek-cewek disana matre semua. Mendingan gue nikah sama kripik kentang aja kali ya neng Sas?" Tanya Chouji

Sastra langsung _sweetdrop _seketika. "Kembali saja deh ke Melody dan Beetho.."

* * *

"Chouji-kun yang malang…" Kata Melodydan Beetho barengan.

"Tapi jangan dihiraukan. Ayo kita panggilkan pria _single _berikutnya!" Teriak Melody,

"Ehm.. Mungkin lebih enak kalau lampunya dinyalain dulu deh Mel," Beetho memperingatkan, Melody yang cuma bisa ketawa GaJe.

Lampu-lampu pun pada nyala, "Inilah pria _single _berikutnya!"

Lagu mulai mengalun lembut, seseorang masuk dengan menunggangi anjing super besar!

"Yoooo!" Sapa orang itu hangat,

Pria itu datang mendatangi Melody dan Beetho.

"Kenalkan dirimu sayang," Kata Melody centil, pria itu tersenyum.

"Yo! Nama gue Kiba Inuzuka. Gue adalah dokter hewan. Umur gue 26 tahun. Gue islam," Jawab Kiba,

"_Girls, _tentukan pilihanmu!" Teriak Beetho,

Semua pada mati'in lampu kecuali 3 orang.

"Hei, hei, hitungan yang bagus, sob," Kata Beetho menepuk pelan pundak Kiba.

"Coba kita tanya sama Amayuki Hara!" Kata Beetho mendekat ke Amayuki,

"Kenapa kamu milih dia Amayuki?" Tanya Beetho,

Amayuki tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab, "Kelihatannya dia penyayang binatang ya? Aku suka sama cowok penyayang binatang,"

"Wah, nilai _plus _nih Kib!" Kata Beetho, Kiba Cuma senyum-senyum GaJe, "Oke, disana gimana Sas?" Tanya Beetho ke Sastra,

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Disini ada yang mati'in lampu nih Beetho." Kata Sastra nan lebay,

"Kok kamu mati'in lampu sih say?" Tanya Sastra genit. Cewek kok genit ama cewek?

Cewek yang diketahui namanya Ino itu pun menjawab. Tapi sebelumnya dia nutup idung dulu. "Uggh.. Pasti nanti bau anjing deeh..!!"

Semua langsung pada ngeliat Kiba ngeri.

"Emm.. Oke, silahkan tentukan pilihan kalian _girls_." Kata Melody sambil jaga jarak dari Kiba. Dan ternyata malangnya, Tak ada satu pun yang nyalain lampu.

"Sorry ya Kib. Jodoh lu bukan disini." Kata Beetho sambil nepok-nepok punggung Kiba.

* * *

"Duh.. Duh.. Duh.. Kacian banget cih kamuu.." Kata Sastra sambil megang pipi Kiba. Kiba masih lemes.

"Jadi? Gimana perasaan kamu Kiba?" Tanya Sastra kemudian,

"Cuma ada satu lagu.." Katanya, dia segera ngambil gitar yang dikasih sama tim kreatif.

"Hancur.. Hancur.. Hancur.. Hatiku.. 1000x" Nyanyian GaJe Kiba pun dimulai.

"Kembali ke Melody dan Beetho." Ujar Sastra _sweatdrop_.

* * *

"Kaciaaan…" Kata Melody sok iba.

"Eh, dia tau dari mana tuh lagu??" Tanya Beetho heran.

"Yasud lah, ayo pria _single _ke dua!" Panggil Beetho.

Pintu pun terangkat, keluar cowok berambut kuning menyala dan berkobar (api maksud lo?).

Pria itu segera menghampiri Beetho dan Melody dengan PD.

"Haaiii!!" Sapanya ceria. Giginya yang kuning terpancar sudah,

Beetho yang orangnya cepet akrab sama orang langsung dengan PDnya nanya, "Kenalin diri lo sob,"

Melody yang telminya super duper minta ampun langsung nanya, "Ee… Kamu rambutnya dicat ya??"

Naruto ngga gubris. "Haloo! Nama gue Naruto Uzumaki. Umur gue 24 tahun. Gue adalah seorang sutradara dan islam." Jawab Naruto panjang x lebar = luas.

"Silahkan pilih ya _girls_!" Kata Melody dengan senyum-kurang-memuaskannya.

Semua pada mati'in lampu kecuali seseorang. Seseorang dengan rambut indigo yang panjang.

"Hinata? Benarkah kau itu? Apa kau memilih dia?" Tanya Beetho, Hinata mengangguk. Beetho segera mendorong Naruto untuk menjemput pasangannya. "Ayo sob,"

Naruto berjalan kearh Hinata dan menggandengnya penuh perasaan.

"Baguus.. Satu pasangan telah dapat. Silahkan ke _romantic room_!" Melody mempersilahkan. Mereka pun berjalan ke _romantic room_.

* * *

"Akhirnya ada juga yang dapet." Kata Beetho lega,

"Iya.. Ya.." Kata Melody pasrah kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa *?*

"Oke, pria _single _ke.." Melody berhenti sebentar dan menghitung jarinya, "Tigaaa!"

Pintu kembali terangkat, munculah sosok lelaki dengan wajah malas. Dia berjalan kedepan panggung dan member salam pada Beetho saja. Melody tidak.

"Oke, nama lu siapa?" Tanya Beetho

"Gue? Gue Shikamaru Nara. Umur 35 tahun. PNS dan islam." Katanya.

Semua langsung pada diem. Kecuali Melody yang udah nangis-nangis gak disalamin.

"Silahkan.. Hiks.. Tentukan.. Hiks.. Pilihanmu.. Hiks.." Kata Melody termehek-mehek tanpa Panda ataupun Mandala.

Semua pada mati'in lampu keculai (lagi2) satu orang.

"Temari?? Kau yakin?" Tanya Beetho. Temari mengangguk pasti.

"Shikamaru, Temari ini adalah cewek berusia 36 tahun dan mempunyai satu anak. Janda gitu maksudnya, kamu mau??" Tanya Melody yang udah selesai sama tangisannya.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Jemputlah bidadarimu bos." Kata Beetho dan hubungan mereka berakhir di _romantic room_.

"A.. Kelihatannya sekarang waktu kita buat istirahat deh. Jadi, tunggu kami setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini ya!" Kata Melody centil

.

TBC

* * *

**Tunggu episode lainnya yang mungkin gak berkelanjutan…**

**Bubayyyy!!!**


	3. Secment 2

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : So many. BUT NO SASUSAKU AND GAAMATSU!!!**

**Genre : Romance/Parody –tapi kayaknya melenceng ke humor deh!-**

**--**

_**Don't like, don't read.**_

_**That's mean no flame.**_

_**Ok?**_

**--**

**

* * *

**

"3 .. 2 .. 1 .., _action!_"

* * *

Musik ala TMO pun terdengar jelas kembali. Lalu muculah dua seluet manusia. Cewek dan cowok.

"Kami balik lagi pemirsa. Maaf ya iklannya lama. Habisnya yang mau promosi lewat acara kita itu banyak banget sih!" ucap Melody sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Saking lamanya, sampe gue bisa ke London dua kali!!!" teriak salah satu penonton. Protes.

"Gomeeen!!!" Melody membungkukan badannya.

"Nah, daripada semuanya pada demo. Mending sekarang saya panggil pria _single _kelima ya!!! Keluarlah, _boy_!" panggil Beetho sambil memanggil sang pria.

Lagu pun mulai mengalun. Dan para _dancer _mulai keluar dengan baju basket mereka. Waah… Keliatannya anak basket nih!

Pintu pun terangkat perlahan-lahan. Dan keluarlah sesosok cowok dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat dan diikat di bagian ujungnya.

"Yo, namanya siapa nih, _bro_?" tanya Beetho sambil _toast_ sama di rambut panjang tersebut.

"Ehm .. Nama gue Neji Hyuuga. Umur gue 26 tahun, gue adalah seorang pelatih basket dan pelatih segala macam atletik. Gue islam." Neji memperkenalkan namanya dengan nada yang yakin dan berwibawa.

"Nah, tolong nyalain lampu kalian buat Neji ya, _girls_!" Melody menyuruh semuanya memilih dengan omongan yang aneh. Maklum, Melody kan emang aneh!

Satu per satu lampu podium mulai mati. Dan hanya tinggal dua orang saja yang bertahan. Siapakah dia? Hmmm….

"Kenapa sih kamu milih dia, Ten?" tanya Melody sambil menatap dengan penasaran namun tetap _cute_.

"A-Ano.. Dia keren sekali sih! Lalu gagah dan berwibawa banget! _Love you full _deh!" Tenten memuji Neji dengan segenap jiwa dan raga(?)

"Nah, kalau kamu kenapa milih dia, Sakura?" tanya Sastra sambil memberi _mic _pada Sakura.

"Em.. Dia itu tuh mukanya ganteng banget! Keren! Terus … Mau dong diajarin atletik!!!" Sakura dengan nada centil mulai menggoda Neji.

"Nah, karena jumlahnya udah 2 nih, Ji. Gimana kalau langsung ke pertanyaan aja?" tanya Beetho. Naji menatapnya dengan penuh _deat-glare_.

"Nama gue Neji! Enak aja manggil nama gue Ji doang! Emang gue Narji!!!" Kesal Neji. Hampir aja dia mau mukul Beetho tapi ditahan karena dia mau tetap berwibawa.

"Oke. Gue pengen ngasih pertanyaan sama kalian." Neji diam sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Karena umur gue yang udah cukup, gue pengen cepetan nikah. Kalau misalnya _someday _gue ngelamar lo jadi istri gue. Lo mau nerima kagak?" tanya Neji dengan nada nantangin.

"Oke, err~ Sakura, kau jawab duluan ya!" Beetho mempersilahkan Sakura.

Sakura terlihat _sweatdrop_. "Please deh ya Neji-kun. Aku ini tuh masih muda! 23 tahun yaw! Mana mau nikah? Nggak ah, nggak mau nerima." Sakura menjawab dengan kejujuran yang dia punya.

Terlihat sekali sekarang bahwa muka Neji sangat marah. 'Sombong amat tuh cewek! Sok muda! Gak bakal gue milih dia!' pikir Neji kesal.

"Nah, jawabanmu Tenten." Melody mempersilahkan Tenten.

"Emm.. Melamar ya? Kebetulan aku juga umurnya 26 tahun dan ingin segera menikah. Mungkin kalau kita memang jodoh dan ditakdirkan bersama, aku akan menerimamu." Jawab Tenten dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Wah! Dua jawaban yang kontras sekali ya! Siapa yang kau pilih Neji? Silahkan memilih!" Beetho mendorong badan Neji sedikit untuk berjalan kearah podium sang cewek.

Dengan cepat, Neji berlari ke podium Sakura dan tanpa meminta maaf langsung mematikan lampunya. Dan dia pun kembali berlari kearah Tenten dan menariknya dengan anggun.

"Waah!! Pilihan yang tepat Neji-kun!! Yang seumur dan sehati memang pantas bersatu!!" teriak Melody tidak jelas.

"Nah, sekarang kita tanya pendapat Madam Marisa ya!!" Beetho menyuruh Madam Marisa untuk bicara.

"Mereka itu cocok. Ya, sama-sama siap menikah dan umur mereka pun sama." Ujar Madam Marisa sambil menunjuk mereka berdua.

"Dan satu lagi. Mereka juag memiliki _chemistry_." Kata Madam Marisa.

"Oh, ya? _Chemistry _apa itu?" tanya Beetho dan Melody bareng.

"Kau lihat rambut mereka! Sama-sama cokelat. Dan kalau tidak salah Tenten juga jago dalam bidang atletik juga kan?" tanya Madam Marisa.

Muka Tenten memerah. "Me-Memang." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Oh .. Pasangan baru. Silahkan ke _romantic room _deh! Aku nggak mau ganggu PDKT kalian lagi." Beetho sedikti mengusir Naji dan Tenten. Setelah dadah-dadah sama yang lain. Mereka pun pergi menuju _romantic room_.

"Hmm… Semuanya pada penasaran sama pria _single _yang keenam ya? Kalau begitu kami akan menunjukan pria _single _keenam…" ucap Beetho gantung.

"Sesudah iklan berikut ini!!!" sambung Melody.

* * *

_**Dengan sebuah puisi. Naruto mengetahui bahwa ayahnya sangat menyesal.**_

_**Takdir.**_

_**My first poetry fic. Read and Review Please!**_

_**--**_

"_**Walau kita telah kehilangan kafe kita. Kafe yang telah lama kita dirikan; walaupun tidak lama banget sih. Kita akan tetap mengenangnya didalam hati kita. Selamanya."**_

_**My first yaoi fic. Tentang NejiGaa.**_

_**Tolong di Read and Review ya!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Nah, balik lagi deh sama kita dengan iklan yang singkat kali ini!!!" Melody tersenyum dengan ceria. "Nah, sekarang pria _single _yang keenam. Keluarlah pria _single_!" panggil Melody.

Musik 'Maju Tak Gentar' pun terdengar dengan jelas. Dan keluarlah sesosok cowok dengan potongan rambut yang aneh; yaitu di bob. Beralis tebal dan memakai baju terusan berwarna hijau. Semua yang melihat itu mereasa ngeri.

"Na-Namanya, _bro_…" ujar Beetho menjauh.

"Salam semangat! Nama gue Rock Lee. Umur gue 21 tahun. Gue adalah seorang guru taekwondo! Agama gue Katolik." Lee memperkenalkan dirinya dengan penuh semangat.

"_Girls, _pilihannya _please_…" Melody menyuruh para _ladies _untuk mematikan atau tetap memertahankan lampu mereka. Dan untungnya, yang mematikan lampu hanya lima orang! Sungguh hebat Lee ini! Tapi sebenarnya penulis yakin sih kalau cewek-cewek itu cuma iba doang sama dia. Kasihan…

"Nah, karena masih ada banyak. Tolong tunjukkan _performance _lu, _bro_!" Beetho menyuruh Lee melakukan _performance_nya.

Dan dengan semangatnya Lee memperlihatkan semua jurus-jurus taekwondonya. Dan semua itu membuat para cewek terpesona. Namun semua pesona itu hilang saat teringat kembali rupa Lee yang cukup.. err~ penulis gak tega bilangnya. Tapi kalian pasti tahu deh!

"Pilihanmu, _ladies_!" dan sekali ini, semua lampu mati. Karena apa? Itu semua karena kalau tidak Lee yang akan mematikan lampu mereka. Uuh! _No _banget milih cowok kayak dia!, pikir semua cewek.

* * *

"Maaf, Lee-kun. Tak ada yang tersisa. Mungkin belahan jiwamu bukan disini. Silahkan bertemu dengan Sastra ya… Dadah!" ujar Melody sedikit mengusir Lee.

Lee dengan kecewa berjalan keluar panggung.

"Lee-kun.. Maaf atas semuanya!" Sas menunduk bersalah. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau seperti ini sih. Tapi ya… Demi menyenangkan hati orang lain sih nggak apa-apa. Ya kan?

"Nggak apa-apa, Sas. Aku Cuma bingung, apa ya yang salah sama jurus taekwondo aku?" tanya Lee. Dia pun kembali memperlihatkan jurus taekwondonya.

'Dasar cowok bodoh! Jelek lagi!' kutuk Sas dalam hati tentu saja. Kalau ngomong beneran bisa dikasih jurus Lee tuh! "Kembali ke Melody and Beetho!!!" ujarnya setelah _sweatdrop _beberapa menit.

* * *

"Siap untuk pria terakhir?" tanya Beetho. Semua mengangguk. "Emm… Tapi kayaknya pria yang terakhir bakal dimuculin setelah Sherina nyanyi lalu iklan deh!" ujar Beetho membaca susunan acara TMOK.

Dan Sherina pun menyanyikan lagunya yang 'Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir'.

* * *

_**Iklan!!!!**_

_**Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again chapter 14.**_

_**Last chapter.**_

"_**Dan mulai saat ini buku lama ini kututup. Dan buku baru itu kumulai."**_

_**Read and review please!!!**_

_**--**_

_**Iklan!!!!**_

_**Apa ya jadinya kalau pairing GaaSaku sama NaruHina weekend di Jakarta?**_

_**Mau tau? Jangan lupa Read and Review fic-ku.**_

_**Weekend di Jakarta?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Balik lagi deh sama kita. Dengan iklan yang singkat lagi. Kenapa singkat? Hmm… Abisnya kan tadi kalian protes iklannya lama.." ujar Melody memberitahu.

"Jangan banyak ngomong Mel. Sekarang pria _single _terakhir nih!" ujar Beetho memberitahu Melody yang sibuk menjelaskan kenapa iklannya pendek.

"Iya, iya." Melody menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Pria _single _terakhir!! Keluarlah!!" panggil Beetho dengan penuh semangat. Mungkin karena ini pria terakhir kali ya??

Musik kembali mengalun. Seorang cowok dengan model pantat ayam keluar daari balik pintu.

"Namanya Tuan Ayam siapa?" tanya Melody. Satu-satunya cewek yang gak _speechless _melihat tampang cowok ini. Maklum, Melody kan telmi. (Sebenarnya karena penulis emang gak suka Sasuke sih..)

Cowok itu nggak ngegubris panggilan nama baru dari Melody. "Nama gue Sasuke Uciha. Gue 21 tahun, mahasiswa dan islam." Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya pada semua cewek disana.

"Piliahan kalian _ladies_!" ujar Beetho menyuruh para _ladies. _Perlahan-lahan lampu podium dari tiap cewek mati. Meninggalkan sisa 3 orang.

"Sakura, masih berusaha ya?" tanya Sastra mencoba mewawancarai Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Gak apa-apalah, dapet brondong." Ujarnya tersenyum. "Ralat! Maksudnya _brownies_." Tambahnya.

"Lalu, Ino. Kau kenapa ikut-ikutan?" tanya Beetho mewawancari Ino. Mm.. Sebenarnya sih dia malas sekali mewawancarai Ino kalau tidak disuruh sama sang sutradara.

"Habisnya dia tampan sih! Gagah lagi! Pokoknya _perfect_!" Ino membanggakan Sasuke sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Apa katamu!" gumam Beetho buru-buru pergi dari sana.

"Nah, Sasuke. Mau langsung pertanyaan?" tanya Melody _to the point_. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau lo semua udah jadi cewek gue. Gak apa-apa kan kalau gue mukul lo pas lagi kesel?" tanya Sasuke. 'Paling cewek-cewek disini pada nggak mau.' Pikir Sasuke.

'Pertanyaan gak mutu!' umpat Melody dalam hati.

"Jawabanmu, Sakura." Kata Beetho mempersilahkan Sakura menjawab dahulu.

"Tergantung masalahnya dulu dong! Kalau aku yang salah, boleh mukul. Kalau aku nggak salah, nggak boleh mukul!" tegas Sakura.

"Ino?" tanya Beetho malas.

"Nggak maau!!!!!" Ino teriak dengan sangat keras.

"Karin?" tanya Beetho lagi. Setidaknya masih sedikit semangat daripada nanya ke Ino.

"Apapun untukmu, _honey_." Goda Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'Cewek hebat!' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke tanpa disuruh pun segera mematikan lampu podium Ino.

"Pertanyaan kedua, lo bakal cinta gue apa adanya?" tanya Sasuke. "Gue pengen Karin duluan yang jawab." Tambahnya.

"Oke. Aku bakal mencintaimu apa adanya. Luar dan dalam. Semuanya!" Karin menjawab dengan segenap jiwa.

"Sakura-chan?" tanya Melody mendelik ke Sakura.

"Mmm… Tergantung sifatmu. Dan cintamu juga. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku. Untuk apa aku mencintaimu?" tanya Sakura. Dan dengan secepat kilat Sasuke mematikan lampu podium Sakura dan menarik Karin dalam pelukannya.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Apa pendapatmu Madam?" tanya Beetho.

"Satu kata. Cocok!" ujar Madam Marisa.

"Ke _romantic room_ deh sono!" ujar Beetho mengusir Karin dan Sasuke. Dan pergilah mereka.

"Nah, jangan lupakan secment sesudah ini ya!! Mereka akan mengahadapi _chemistry test _soalnya. Oke? Nah, iklan lamanya dimulaaiii!!!!" teriak Melody.

* * *

Untuk Sakura-chan yang nagih terus. Ini udah puas belum? Aku buatnya kebut lho! Dalam 1 hari selasai. Dan selesainya malem-malem pula.

Puas kan?? Reader lain juga puas gak??

Maaf, lagi sensitive jadi maunya marah mulu.

Tolong review!!!


	4. Secment 3

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen dan SasuKarin.**

**Genre : Parody/Romance –tapi kayaknya melenceng ke humor-**

**--**

_**Don't like, don't read.**_

_**That's mean no flame.**_

_**Ok?**_

_**--**_

_**

* * *

**_

"3 .. 2 .. 1.., _Action!_"

* * *

Musik TMO kembali terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Dua _host _yang sedari tadi menemani kita kembali ke atas panggung dengan muka yang cerah dan segar. Kayaknya sih baru mandi. Hehe..

"Baiklah pemirsa, maaf ya iklan-nya lama. Ini semua karena _author_-nya yang nggak ada niat nulis sedikit pun!" ujar Beetho sambil tersenyum sinis kearah sang _author_. _Author _hanya cengar-cengir ke kamera.

"Baiklah pemirsa, daripada kalian membaca lelucon garing dari kami, sekarang kami panggilkan lagi pasangan-pasangan sebelumnya untuk _chemistry challenge_! Baiklah, keluarlah para pasangan!" teriak Melody. Tangannya mulai terangkat, menyuruh para pasangan untuk kembali naik keatas panggung.

Pasangan pertama, Naruto dan Hinata datang sambil saling menggandeng tangan pasangannya. Senyum mereka merekah. Terpampang dengan indah. Sesekali mereka melambai kepada orang-orang disana.

"Naruto dan Hinata!!" ujar Beetho.

Pasangan kedua, Shikamaru datang dengan muka yang masih malas—tapi setidaknya masih terlihat raut wajah yang senang. Sedangkan Temari memeluk pinggang Shikamaru yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia tersenyum senang, bak malaikat yang baru saja mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.

"Shikamaru dan Temari!" ujar Melody.

Pasangan ketiga, Neji tampak merangkul pundak Tenten. Tenten hanya tersenyum sambil memegang pinggang Neji dan terkadang melambai kearah sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih dipodium. Mereka berdua pun langsung berdiri di tengah panggung dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Neji dan Tenten!" ujar Beetho.

Pasangan keempat dan terakhir, Sasuke tampak tersenyum _cool_ saat Karin bergelayutan di tangan kirinya. Namun mereka tetap tersenyum dengan senang. Aih, namanya juga pasangan baru.

"Sasuke dan Karin!!" ujar Melody mengakhiri pemanggilan pasangan.

"Wah, mesranya kalian! Pasti kalian sudah banyak mengobrol di _romantic room_ ya?" tanya Beetho menggoda para pasangan baru. Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum riang bagaikan anak kecil yang masih polos.

"Ekhm! Baiklah, kali ini, kita akan melaksanakan _chemistry challenge_! Dan.., tantangannya adalah…." Melody mencoba menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat semua orang penasaran. "Kalian harus berdansa sambil merayu pasangannya! Baiklah, pasangan pertama, Naruto dan Hinata, silahkan!" Beetho memanggil pasangan NaruHina.

Pasangan NaruHina datang dengan anggunnya. "Wah! Anggun sekali! Sudah siap untuk berdansa?" tanya Melody sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan musik pun mulai mengalun. Musik indah yang mengalun lembut.

Naruto dan Hinata mulai berdansa. Tangan Naruto memegang pinggang Hinata lembut dan berperasaan. Hinata menaruh kedua tangannya dileher Naruto. Mata mereka saling memandang dengan tatapan yang berperasaan. Dari tatapan mereka sudah ada gejolak-gejolak cinta. "Kau cantik.., Hinata-_chan_.." puji Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk.

_Teet!_

Dan bel pun berbunyi. Pertanda kalau waktu mereka untuk berdansa sudah habis. "Ya, ya, ya! Mesra sekali kalian! Sampai lupa waktu ya?" tanya Beetho sambil menepuk pundak Naruto yang menunduk malu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kami pindahkan ke Sastra!" Melody mempersilahkan Sastra untuk bicara.

* * *

"Wah, wah, wah, benar-benar lupa waktu ya gara-gara kemesraan mereka! Baiklah, bagaimana menurut _readers _sekalian tentang pasangan ini? _Voting.. _dimulai!" Sastra mulai menyuruh para _readers _untuk memilih.

"Terima kasih. Pasangan selanjutnya!" Sastra mengembalikan kamera kearah pasangan selanjutnya. "Tapi, setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini!" tambahnya.

* * *

_**::IKLAN::**_

_**Why Girls Always Annoying?**_

_**Sasuke dan Gaara. Dua cowok populer yang sangat benci sama fans cewek mereka.**_

_**Bagaimana cara mereka membuat fans mereka bubar?**_

_**Bagaimana sifat asli mereka?**_

_**Baca "Why Girls Always Annoying?"!!**_

_**::IKLAN::**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Shikamaru dan Temari!" ujar Beetho.

Musik _Fur Elise _terdengar menjadi latar belakang tarian dansa mereka. Shikamaru dan Temari mulai berdansa dengan cepat—karena lagu _Fur Elise _juga lumayan cepat soalnya. Temari memutar tubuhnya dengan tangan Shikamaru sebagai topangannya. Diakhir musik, Temari merebahkan tubuhnya di tangan kekar Shikamaru bagian kiri. Tarian mereka terlihat sungguh eksotis walaupun kebanyakan Temari yang bergerak. "Tarianmu bagus." itulah pujian yang akhirnya dilontarkan Shikamaru untuk Temari. Membuat wajah Temari yang putih bersih berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Indahnya tarian kalian! Baiklah, Sastra!" Beetho mengoper bola, eh, salah, maksudnya kamera kearah Sastra yang sudah semestinya memimpin tim, eh, maksudnya _voting_. Salah mulu dari tadi.. Mikirin bola, haha..

* * *

"Terima kasih Beetho!" ujar Sastra berterima kasih. "Nah, bagaimanakah menurut _readers _sekalian tentang pasangan ini? Apakah cukup serasi? _Voting… _dimulai!" Sastra pun memulai _voting_. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dia menutup _voting _itu. "Kembali ke Melody dan Beetho!" ujar Sastra. "Tapi setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini!" tambahnya.

* * *

_**::IKLAN::**_

_**Jika Kau Mencintai Boneka, Boneka Akan Mencintaimu**_

_**Kankuro, anak lelaki yang sangat mencintai boneka.**_

_**Suatu hari ia kabur dari rumahnya. **_

_**Dan ia bertemu seseorang.**_

_**Siapakah orang itu sebenarnya?**_

_**Kenapa dia mau menolong Kankuro?**_

_**Baca "Jika Kau Mencintai Boneka, Boneka Akan Mencintaimu"!!**_

_**::IKLAN::**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Pasangan selanjutnya! Neji dan Tenten!" Melody memanggil pasangan selanjutnya dan membiarkan mereka berdansa dengan lagu yang bisa dibilang aneh. Lagu bola.

Walaupun lagu yang diberikan lagu yang aneh, tapi mereka tetap berdansa dengan senang dan indah. Neji memeluk tubuh Tenten dan mengikuti ritme lagu bola tersebut. Tenten hanya tersipu sambil membalas memeluk Neji. "Kau adalah anugerahku, Tenten." puji Neji sambil memeluk Tenten makin erat. Tenten mengangguk dan menaruh kepalanya di kepala Neji.

_Teet!_

"Wah! Mengharukan sekali! Silahkan, Sas!" Melody dengan riang memberikan waktu Sastra untuk bicara.

* * *

"Terima kasih Melody!!" ujar Sastra. "Benar-benar mengharukan ya pasangan ini! Walaupun lagunya bola, tapi mereka tetap bersemangat berdansa dengan sangat romantis! Pasangan hebat! Nah, menurut _readers _gimana? _Voting_.. dimulai!" Sastra memulai pemilihan suara. "Yak. Selesai!" dan _voting _pun selesai.

"Kembali ke Melody dan Beetho!" ujar Sastra sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Setelah iklan berikut ini!" tambahnya.

* * *

_**::IKLAN::**_

_**Beautiful Tenten**_

_**Seorang cewek tomboy dan maskulin mencoba berubah!  
Dan dia berubah hanya demi seorang cowok!**_

_**Bagaimanakah petualangan Tenten untuk berubah menjadi feminim?**_

_**Apakah cowok yang dia suka mau menerima dia?**_

_**Baca "Beautiful Tenten"!!**_

_**::IKLAN::**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Pasangan terakhir! Sasuke dan Karin!" teriak Beetho.

Musik pun mulai terdengar. Tapi entah kenapa, musik yang keluar itu adalah musik kematian. Karena Sasuke yang bersikap dingin, dia bisa saja membuat keadaan semakin mencekam. Semakin seram. Dia memeluk pinggang Karin dan menatap mata Karin dengan tajam. Karin hanya tersenyum malaikat—atau iblis?. Sasuke perlahan mulai mendekati wajah Karin. Mengurangi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Dan mereka akan segera..

_Teet!_

"Waktu habis!" Beetho dengan segera naik keatas panggung. Dia mencoba tersenyum walaupun dipaksakan. "Waktunya habis. Nah, sekarang ke Sastra!" teriak Beetho langsung.

* * *

"Wa.. Wah.. Hampir saja ya!" ujar Sastra dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Jelas saja dia kaget. Tadi kan Sasuke dan Karin hampir saja ingin.. ugh! Jangan dipikirkan! Yang penting itu tidak jadi! "Nah, bagaimana pilihan para _readers _sekalian? Apakah kalian suka dengan pasangan ini? _Voting.._ dimulai!" teriak Sastra. Beberapa menit kemudian Sastra sudah menutup acara pemilihin tersebut.

* * *

"Nah, penasaran kan siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya? Tunggu ya! Cerita akan berlanjut setelah voting berikut ini!" teriak Melody kencang.

**TBC**

**Maaf ya, maksudku itu awalnya mau tamatin di chap ini. Tapi malah gak bisa. Abis pake **_**voting **_**segala sih.. jadi aku harus minta bantuan **_**readers **_**sekalian! Um.. maaf kalau kurang memuaskan! Mau-ku itu pengen buat chap ini jadi panjang, tapi kenapa coba jadi pendek? Biarlah. Oh, ya, aku minta tolong sama kalian untuk voting pasangan mereka ya! Caranya ketik :**

**TMOCspasipasangan yang dipilih**

**Contoh :**

**TMOC NaruHina**

**Yang mau milih, silahkan! Yang nggak mau milih juga nggak apa-apa kok! Tapi.. mohon reviewnya ya!!**


	5. Secment 4 : Ending

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen dan SasuKarin.**

**Genre : Parody/Romance –tapi kayaknya melenceng ke humor-**

**A/N : Karena yang **_**vote **_**itu bisa dibilang sedikit, jadi disini aku buat nilainya tinggi ya! Tapi yang menang urutannya tetep sama kayak yang kalian **_**vote**_** kok! **

_**Don't like, don't read.**_

_**That's mean no flame.**_

_**Ok?**_

"3.. 2.. 1.. _Action_!"

"Baiklah pemirsa! Sekarang adalah saat bagi kalian untuk melihat siapakah yang dapat memenangkan hadiah berupa 10 juta ryo!" ujar Beetho memberitahukan apa yang akan acara ini lakukan selanjutnya.

"Yap! Sebelum itu, mari kita panggil pasangan-pasangan yang telah melewati _chemistry challenge_! Inilah mereka!" teriak Melody memanggil para pasangan-pasangan di _secment _sebelumnya. Dan mereka pun keluar.

"Naruto dan Hinata!"

Naruto berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Hinata dengan senyum cerah. Mungkin mengalahkan cerahnya sinar mentari. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum malu. Dari mukanya muncul semburat-semburat merah. Mereka pun jalan menuju ke tepi panggung.

"Shikamaru dan Temari!"

Temari memegang pinggang Shikamaru sambil tersenyum senang. Shikamaru juga tampak senang—tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik. Karena mukanya lebih terlihat seperti orang mengantuk. Mereka pun berdiri disamping Naruto dan Hinata.

"Neji dan Tenten!"

Pasangan unik! Kalau pasangan yang sebelum-sebelumnya datang sambil bergandengan tangan dan berjalan beriringan, pasangan kali ini malah gendong-gendongan! Jadi posisinya itu Neji menggendong Tenten ala pangeran yang menggendong putrinya. Manis banget kan? Mereka pun berdiri disamping Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Karin dah.. lho? Sasuke mana, Rin?" tanya Melody yang baru sadar Karin keluar sendirian tanpa didampingi pasangannya yaitu Sasuke.

Karin pun berjalan lemas kearah Melody. "Ano.. tadi, saat kami sedang ada di _romantic room_, dia bilang dia tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan ini. Entahlah, tapi kayaknya dia tidak suka denganku. Padahal aku sudah menyukainya sepenuh hatiku." jawab Karin lemas.

"Ouh.. Malangnya nasibmu, Karin. Jadi karena kau tidak punya pasangan lagi, kami meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Anda tidak bisa melihat hasil _vote_ para dewan cinta. Dan pasangan kalian di diskualifikasi. Maaf ya!" Beetho menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Dia sangat berharap agar Karin tidak marah sedikitpun pada acara ini.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." dan Karin pun turun ke kursi penonton setelah diusir oleh sang sutradara. '_Apa sih? Tampil dikit aja nggak boleh!' _pikir Karin dalam hati.

"_Well_, okelah! Sekarang kita lihat hasil pemilihan dewan cinta!" Melody memberitahu sambil tersenyum kearah semua pasangan. "Naruto dan Hinata, silahkan maju!" panggilnya.

Naruto dan Hinata pun maju ke tengah panggung. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan sambil berbisik mesra. "Oke, dan hasilnya adalah…." angka mulai berjalan dengan cukup cepat.

"Ya! Angka 25 pun dilewati!" angka masih terus berjalan sampai berhenti di angka, "59! Ya, silahkan mundur!" Beetho yang dari tadi mengomandui angka Naruto dan Hinata pun mulai menyuruh pasangan itu untuk mundur kembali ke tempat sebelumnya.

"Pasangan selanjutnya! Shikamaru dan Temari, harap maju!" sekarang Melody yang mengomandui. Shikamaru dan Temari pun maju dengan muka yang agak cemas tapi masih kelihatan santai. "Dan hasilnya adalah…." angka mulai bergerak.

"Melewati angka 40! Hanya butuh 19 angka lagi untuk menyamai kedudukan dengan Naruto dan HInata!" ujar Melody. Angka pun terus naik dan berhenti diangka, "Yay! 62! Untuk sementara waktu, kalian yang paling tinggi!" Melody memberi selamat kepada mereka berdua. Dan mereka berdua pun mundur ke tempatnya semula.

"Pasangan selanjutnya, Neji dan Tenten harap maju," Beetho memberi komando kepada Neji dan Tenten. Mereka berdua datang dengan tidak gendong-gendongan lagi. Tetapi saling bergandengan tangan dan berdoa dalam hati. "Hasilnya adalah…." Angka mulai bertambah.

"Melewati 20 dan 43 angka lagi untuk setidaknya mengalahkan Temari dan Shikamaru!" teriak Melody dengan antusias. "Melewati angka 45.. 46.. dan, akh! Berhenti di 47! Silahkan mundur!" Melody memberitahu.

"Dan pemenang dalam acara ini adalah… Shikamaru dan Temari! Selamat! Kalian mendapat hadiah berupa 10 juta ryo! Sekali lagi selamat!" Beetho memberi selamat kepada Shikamaru dan Temari.

Shikamaru dan Temari langsung berpelukan mesraaaaaa bangeeet! "_I love you so much, thank you!_" ujar Temari dengan senyum merekah. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Temari lebih erat. Diluar dugaan, Shikamaru mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Temari dan mereka pun.. emm.. silahkan tebak sendiri!

"Pwiwiiiit!" suara godaan mulai keluar dari semua penjuru gedung Take Me Out Konoha.

"Baiklah pemirsa, maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata, adegan atau apapun itu. Kami hanya mencoba untuk menghibur anda. Untuk penutup acara, kami persembahkan Ungu dengan lagunya Cinta Gila!" ujar Beetho menutup acara.

"Selamat tinggal!" Melody pun dadah-dadah di kamera dan acara ini pun usai setelah Ungu selesai menyanyi.

**::THE END::  
**

**Waaah! Gaje ya endingnya? Pasti kalian belum puas. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, karena ini memang udah Mel rencanakan sebelumnya. Dan kayaknya cukup segini aja deh. Maaf ya kalau pendek…. Hiksu. Oh, ya, polling ini tetap sesuai sama polling yang Mel dapet di review kok! Mohon review please!**


End file.
